


Just say the word and I'll part the sea

by blackkat



Series: MerMay Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Flirting, Humor, M/M, MerMay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Jango just wants to catch a mer and collect his bounty in peace. Getting asked on a date by the biggest pain in his ass on the island wasn't any part of that.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Jango Fett/Kit Fisto
Series: MerMay Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727092
Comments: 28
Kudos: 554





	Just say the word and I'll part the sea

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Jango as a Mermaid Hunter, Boba wants to meet a mermaid, and Kit is a Mermaid who *exists* to annoy Jango and entertain Boba and cannot help but flirt with Jango every time Jango fails to catch him

There's a hole in the net.

Jango holds it up to the light, incredulous, like that will make the neatly circular hole sliced right through the carbon-fiber steel any less real. It’s as wide as he is tall, _deliberate_ , and also _completely fucking impossible_ , because Jango put this net out three hours ago, under the watchful eye of a deep-sea camera, and didn’t catch a single solitary thing.

That trap was _baited_ , too. One bit of pressure too much and the net would spring closed, trapping the offender, and Jango's never had it fail before.

“Boba!” he calls into the cabin. “Were you _asleep_?”

“What? Of course not!” Boba says, offended, and sticks his head out. Pauses there, eyes widening as he stares at the net, but rather than an appropriate level of wariness in the face of their cunning and ruthless prey, what spreads across his face is _glee_. Jango is a terrible father. Jango has a _terrible son_. “It _cut the cables_?”

“Apparently,” Jango says in disgust, dropping the net to the side. He paid good money for that. And until he catches one of these bastards, he can't afford to shell out for a new one.

“Its claws must be really sharp,” Boba says with enthusiasm, and pokes at the useless pile of silver wire. “How did it know where the cameras were? I never saw it.”

“Maybe,” a cheerful voice says, “you just didn’t know where to look.”

That accent. Jango closes his eyes, gritting his teeth, even as Boba snickers and immediately crosses to the railing. “Hey, Kit,” he says, with the perfect nonchalance of a teenager who _knows_ all the best ways to torture his father. “Aren’t you a little far out for surfing?”

The current contender for the title of biggest thorn in Jango's backside—tied only with this bastard mer he’s been hired to catch—chuckles and gives Boba a wink that should make him look like a douchebag, especially when he’s sitting on a surfboard. Unfortunately for Jango's peace of mind, it doesn’t, because Kit Fisto defies the laws of nature somehow. “I was at one of the mangrove islands with a friend,” he says, and Jango _hates_ that he has silver beads in his dreadlocks today. They're stupid. They're _pretty_ , especially in contrast to the deep green he’s dyed the ends of his hair.

“And you decided to paddle all the way back?” Boba asks judgmentally. “There are mers in the water here.”

“They won't hurt anyone who doesn’t bother them first,” Kit says peaceably, and gives Jango a smile that makes him scowl in return. “As you would know, I'm sure.”

“I have a kid to feed,” Jango says curtly, not about to take lip from someone who’s been watching him since day one. Kit hasn’t interfered with any bounties yet, but—Jango doesn’t exactly expect that to last.

“ _Dad_ ,” Boba says, offended, as ever, by the implication that he might in any way rely on Jango. His teenage years are looking to be rough.

Kit just laughs a little, leaning back on his board, and Jango is very, very glad that he’s not within touching distance, or he might be tempted to put his hands on that ridiculously well-built chest, shove Kit down, and take him up on the offer he’s made every time they’ve met without Boba present.

“And what did this mer do, then?” Kit asks curiously. “What was enough to have a bounty put out on their head, and to a skilled hunter like yourself?”

Jango would take the compliment more readily if he was feeling any sort of skilled right now. He grits his teeth, then says, “Put a hole in a yacht belonging to a local businessman. He wants a little revenge.”

Kit grins, easygoing, bright. Jango thinks of the night at the bay when they first met, Kit pulling himself out of the water and _smiling_ at him like that, and the way Jango almost did something foolish. The way he might have if Boba hadn’t turned up. Sleeping with a mer activist is just _asking_ for trouble, though.

“Perhaps,” he says mildly, “your businessman is trying to hide what his yacht was carrying. Perhaps he hopes that your mer won't put any more holes in ships of his with valuable cargo.”

Jango freezes, eyes narrowing. Can't move, can hardly _breathe_ , because he _knows_ what Dooku was transporting, but no one else should. No one else _could_.

“You think the mer’s some kind of vigilante?” Boba asks curiously, leaning over the railing a little more. “Why?”

“Ah, but that would be telling.” Kit gives him a grin, then slants a look at Jango and leans forward on his board. “Jango, now might be a good time to learn to vet your clients, no? working for Dooku won't make you many friends here.”

“I'm not looking for friends,” Jango says flatly, and Kit sighs.

“A shame,” he laments, and his smile slants towards sly. “I like to think I can be a very _good_ friend.”

It takes a hell of a lot more effort to swallow than it should.

“Get the hell out of here,” Jango says, rough. “I have a mer to catch.”

Kit laughs. “I know where you can catch him,” he says, and glances at Boba. “You've been wanting to meet one, yes?”

“A mer? Yeah.” Boba tries to play it cool, but Jango can see how he’s practically vibrating. “Dad’s never let me get close to any of his bounties before.”

“Ah, then this is for you, too,” Kit says cheerfully, and when Jango growls, he laughs again. “You’ll find him at the diner by the cove, at seven.”

Jango's skin prickles. Some mer can shape-shift, if they're particularly strong. He hadn’t thought this one was, but—

“The cove,” he repeats, and—he’s never seen Kit far from the water. He’s never seen him inland, for sure. And every time Jango goes out to hunt a mer that might be anything less than absolutely guilty, Kit's right on his ass. Jango had put it down to a good rumor mill and a taste for mer rights, but—

“I'm sure you know the one,” Kit says, all sly humor, and Jango thinks again of him coming out of the water, dreadlocks dripping, dark skin shining. Has to breathe carefully, and swallow hard, because he _does_.

“ _You_ ,” he says, halfway to a threat, and Kit laughs. He tosses Jango a jaunty salute, then twists, tumbles over the side of his board, and _changes_ as he hits the water. Jango gets an eyeful of green scales speckled with silver, a cheeky grin, a _dare_ in the way Kit skims right beneath the surface past them before he dives out of sight, and sees red.

“Boba, get me that damned harpoon,” he growls.

Boba, of course, isn't listening. Instead, Boba is leaning out over the side so far he’s about to fall, expression delighted. “Kit's a _mer_?” he demands.

“He’s _dead_ , when I get my hands on him,” Jango snaps, and turns on his heel, heading back to start the engines. Kit told them exactly where he’ll be, and he’s dumb enough to show up, so all Jango needs to do is bring some rope—

“You forgot to do laundry,” Boba says. “Do you even have anything to wear on your date?”

“It’s not a _date_ ,” Jango snaps. “Pull up the other net, we’re heading back.”

The roll of Boba's eyes is both exaggerated and entirely unappreciated. “Of course it’s a date. He _always_ asks you on dates.”

“He does not, so shut your mouth.” Jango takes one look back at the ocean and catches a ripple of silver and green that makes his blood heat.

With rage, obviously.

He slams the cabin door to make himself feel better. It doesn’t help, and Boba snickers at him, which helps even less.

As soon as Jango sees Kit, he’s going to punch him right in that stupid, tempting mouth. With his own mouth, just to catch him off guard. That will show the bastard.


End file.
